1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to hammers and, more particularly, to a hammer which includes an elongated handle and a hammer head having a body section mounted on the elongated handle and removably replacement mounted head section connected to the body section, the head section including at least one coaxially extending nail support groove and a magnet structure rearward of the nail support groove for loosely securing a nail in the groove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hammers are used in the construction industry, including framing hammers, finishing hammers, rigging axe hammers, etc. . . Each of these hammers is constructed in a similar manner using similar materials, namely, each hammer would generally include an elongated handle on top of which is mounted a hammer head of varying size and/or shape, but which includes a nail striking face one at least one end thereof. The hammer head would be secured on the handle by a wedge or the like driven into the top of the handle which presses the sides of the handle against the interior of the hammer head. The hammer is then ready for use.
Of course, there are several inherent defects in standard hammer construction which are usually not addressed due to the relatively low price of purchase for a new, replacement hammer. Chief among these defects is that the nail striking face of the hammer will in all likelihood wear out long before the rest of the hammer is worn. With common hammers, the solution is to go purchase another hammer. However, the more expensive the hammer being used, the less cost-efficient it is to merely replace the hammer, particularly in connection with framing hammers or the like which can cost upwards of $60.00 U.S. There is therefore a need for a hammer which includes a replaceable nail striking face and head.
Another problem encountered in the art of hammers is that many different types of hammers may need to be used during the work on a single job site. For example, framers will use two types of framing hammers, one having a corrugated face for use in rough framed areas and the other having a smooth face for use in finished framed areas. This means that the framer must carry two hammers on his or her tool belt, which can be inconvenient. Furthermore, if the framer is also working on another job at the same time as the framing is taking place, a third and even a fourth hammer having lighter head weights may need to be carried. There is therefore a need for a hammer which has a switchable striking head for quick and easy exchanging of head types without requiring a separate hammer to be carried.
Another common problem encountered in the use of hammers is that the handle of the hammer may break without warning, resulting in the hammer being unusable. The hammer would be discarded and a new hammer would have to be purchased. Not only is it expensive to replace the hammer, but valuable job site time is lost during the time the replacement hammer is being found. It would certainly solve the problem if it were possible to merely replace the hammer handle in a quick and simple manner, and therefore there is clearly a need for this ability.
Finally, it is common to find the nail pulling claw of the hammer on the head of the hammer opposite the nail striking face. While the nail pulling claw is useful in many situations demanding the removal of nails, it is not always easy to use the claw in all situations, particularly those requiring the removal of nails in tight quarters. There is therefore a need for a nail removal device fitted on the hammer which can be used for the removal of nails in tight or narrow spaces.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a hammer having a replaceable nail striking head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hammer having a replaceable nail striking head which can be fitted with a variety of nail striking heads, from heavy corrugated framing hammer heads to light smooth finishing hammer heads.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hammer having a replaceable nail striking head which includes an elongated handle releasably attached to the hammer head such that upon the handle breaking or fracturing, the broken handle may be quickly and easily replaced with a new intact handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hammer having a replaceable nail striking head which further includes a handle-mounted nail pulling apparatus which may be used to remove nails from narrow or tight areas.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hammer having a replaceable nail striking head on which the nail striking head may be quickly and easily switched, even in the middle of a job, to permit the user of the hammer to avoid unnecessary delays during work.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a hammer having a replaceable nail striking head which is safe and efficient in use, sturdy in construction and which provides an economical alternative to presently available hammers.